Twisted Nightmares and Fluffy Kittens
by TemperTantrum
Summary: Raven has a nightmare and BB comforts her...what could happen...and does Beast Boy really know how to spell ...Read to find out


**Disclaimer- **I don't own Teen Titans...yet.

Twisted Nightmares and Fluffy Kittens

The world was in flames once again, and there was no one there to stop it. Well, there was twelve year old Raven, but what could she do? Nothing, nada, squat. She couldn't even save her own friends, her family, how was she supposed to save the world? The little Raven was crying in a fetal position on the coast of her beloved city; watching as something black and smoking made it her way through the red it got closer she realised it was familiar, in the most horrible way. It was the melting face of Cyborg wading its way towards her on the sea of lava, making a little Raven break down and cry all over again. She looked away from the Metal Man's distorted face only to look at another grotesque image. Robin and Starfire's skeletons locked in an embrace, forever more. The tiny bird couldn't take the scene anymore and decided to run from that place altogether, thinking that she would escape her friends' deaths, but oh, how wrong she was. The second she opened her eyes, after rubbing them rather savagely, what she saw nearly made her throw up. It was her best friend, her sunshine (not that she would admit that), her Grass Stain, the Jokester, or Beast Boy in other words, who finally broke her. He wasn't half melted, or just a skeleton; no, no, he was perfectly preserved, well except for the giant whole where his heart should've been, other than that he could've been sleeping. **_This has to be fake, this can't be real,_ **a little Raven thought to herself, but was proven wrong when a certain presence. Her father looked down at his sickly looing daughter and laughed. _'Didn't the monks teach you anything, daughter? You are not allowed to feel, and yet you did, and look where that has taken you. Foolish child, at least your end is close enough to touch.'_ At that Trigon grabbed Raven around the neck and started to squeeze…

Raven suddenly sat up, breathing heavily, trying to shake what had just happened out of her head. There was no use though, that nightmare was the same one that got replayed since her sixteenth birthday, two whole years ago. She knew that if Robin had never found her her nightmares would be reality, and that's not something that she liked to think about. Raven looked to the side of her bed to where her clock was, which read 4:14 in the morning. She groaned and looked at her bookshelf and nearly screamed when she saw her collection of skulls on the top shelf. _'I really need to redecorate; honestly I sometimes think BB was right when he called me creepy.' _She slowly looked around her room, her face pensive, wondering how she should redo her room. After being lost in deep thought for a few minutes she drifted off again; only to be reawakened with renewed fear and a fierce need to get out of her room.

'_Herbal tea,' _Raven thought to herself, _'just go get some herbal tea to calm down. It was only a dream, only a dream, only a dream…_' She kept chanting that to herself as she made her way down to the kitchen area. She was gliding through the hallways trying to make sure not a soul heard her, and was especially careful outside of Robin and Beast Boy's rooms; with Rob's ninja-like skills and BB's animalistic hearing they were exceptionally light sleepers, and there was no need for either of them to see her in this state.

As the door slid open, a large green boy (man?) looked up from his game to see a depressed looking bird in a semi-meditative state; and being the obnoxious green primate he is, he decided to 'investigate' the matter. He morphed into a fly, so she wouldn't see him, and flew so he was right behind her and morphed back.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy whispered into her ear, causing the half-demon to jump and nearly punch the changeling in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raven snapped at the Green Giant, as he now recently had been dubbed, considering as he now towered over everyone.

"Nothing is wrong with _me_," He rolled his eyes at her; "I wanted to know what was wrong with _you_."

"Oh," Raven said, barely above a whisper, but he heard, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about, leave me alone. I just wanted some tea, is all."

"Right, okay, like I'm gonna believe that," Rolling his eyes once more, "Look Rae, I know you. You're not my best friend for nothing; now tell me what's wrong. "

"First, my name is Ra-_ven_, you are missing two letters. Second stop rolling your eyes; you're going to get them stuck like that. Third, as my best friend, I'm asking you to leave me alone _please_. And fourth, I'm really surprised you didn't use The Face on me yet. " Raven replied, listing the numbers on her fingers.

"Geez, no need to use numbers on me, Ra-_ven_. And if you wanted the face, all you had to do was ask for it." Winked a slightly shorter Beast Boy; he started to shrink, and grow whiskers and a fluffy tail, until...

"Dammit Garfield, why do you have to look so darn cute in cat form?" Raven asked as she lifted the small kitten into her arms, "And why are you so freaking fluffy? This seriously isn't fair you know."

Instead of replying the tiny green kitten just snuggled deeper into Raven's arms and started purring. With a very long, and slightly sarcastic, sigh, Raven gave in.

"Wow, you didn't even have to do The Face this time Gar," Raven half smiled, "Okay I'll tell you what's bothering me; _but only_ if you stay in kitten form and don't look at me througout the entire thing, got it?"

With a tiny 'mew', Kitten Boy nodded, and told her to get on with her story. The dark girl sighed again, and told the green lump what happened in her nightmare.

"...and I just can't even think about losing you guys. I hate that I almost did and it was pretty much my own fault for just being born, God, I hate myself sometimes." Raven ended in her usual monotone. The faint traces of pain would have gone unnoticed by a regular human, but thankfully, or not, Beast Boy certainly wasn't a regular human.

Suddenly Raven's little puddle of warmth started to grow until there was a fully grown man sitting on her very petit lap. If it weren't Beast Boy, one would have thought that he did that on purpose, but of course he didn't.

"Um, Gar, you're ah, kinda squishing me, almost completely," Raven's muffled voice came from somewhere behind the Green Giant.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry Rae, I didn't even realize...okay, okay I'm getting off now." Beast Boy hastily said, springing out of Raven's lap and landing on the cushion next to her. "Look Raven, it wasn't your fault, nothing you could've done would've stopped that day from happening; but, you did manage to defeat your father and stop him from wreaking havoc on the universe."

"Wow BB, I didn't know you knew the words 'wreaking' or 'havoc', congrats. Anyways, I know that I did stop all that craziness from happening, but I always think 'what if?' You know? What if I wasn't able to destroy him, would I be dead now or, or...I don't know; I guess I'm being a bit pessimistic huh?" Raven sighed while putting her head on Garfield's shoulder. Beast Boy, being slightly startled by her out of character gesture, did the only thing that a man in his position would do; he wrapped his giant green arm around the dark girl and pulled her in closer, picking up the scent of jasmine in her amethyst hair.

"I think you think too much. And yeah I do know those words; Cyborg got me a dictionary for my birthday last year, remember?"

"And you...actually..._read it_?" Giving him the most comical of all faces part shock and part disbelief with a raised eyebrow for effect.

"Uh yeah, I got bored one day...it's really no big deal. Although, I do know how to spell . Wanna hear?" He asked; not even waiting for an answer he took in a deep breath and continued, "Okay, h-i-p-p-"

"Okay Garfield, that's really great, keep going while I go make my tea." The little half-demon said as she silently got up and drifted over to the kitchen, leaving Beast Boy alone while he spelt...that word.

While Raven was effectively distracted with getting her tea bag and mug out of the cabinet she didn't notice a not-so-stealthy Garfield Logan amble his way over to her, until it was too late that is.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy whispered into her ear for the second time that morning, causing her to nearly drop her mug.

"Garfield Logan!" Raven whirled around, "Could you please stop speaking directly into my ear in that hushed manner; it's freaking me out."

"Anything to distract you Rae-Rae." Beast Boy smirked; that was when Raven realised the position she was in. Gar was centimeters away from her, his chest in the center of her line of vision, and she had her back pressed almost painfully against the counter behind her. Her purple eyes started to widen in realisation, to which Garfield's smirk grew wider.

"Oh," she squeaked out, eyes getting wider with each passing second, "Um, BB, can you please...uh...please, move, I need to, um, g-get, to the, erm, ah, kettle. For my tea, yes, that's right, I want, need, to make tea; move please." She said this last part proudly, since she deduced what she had originally had been planning and reigned back in some of her initial shock.

"Maybe I don't want to move. Maybe I like right where I am, or maybe I want to be a little bit closer." Beast Boy said huskily, slowly, painfully so, moving towards Raven, looking directly into her eyes. Raven was still trying to comprehend what was going on when his lips met hers and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her whole body. But all too soon, for Raven's taste anyway, Green Bean pulled away, making the demon girl pout.

"Beast Boy, I, you, um, kiss, what?" Raven asked, sounding exceptionally drunk and ditzy at the moment.

"Good morning Raven, Beast Boy." A wide awake walking-traffic light said to his teammates.

"Hey, Robin, um, what time is it?" A still shell-shocked Raven asked her leader.

"It's nearly eight A.M. Why?" Robin asked looking at Raven skeptically, "Geez Raven, you look like, well, death, you seriously need some sleep, go back to bed...you too Beast Boy, and that's an order you two." There were minor grumbles from Raven, and only a yawn from Beast Boy as they went back to their rooms, right across the hall from each other. But before either of them went into their rooms they quickly glanced at each other, before Raven spoke.

"Hey Beast Boy..." She stated in a small voice.

"Yeah Rae?" Garfield asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Can, um, c-can, you...ugh...canyoupleasesleepwithme?" Raven asked a hint of color dusting her pale cheeks.

"Excuse me, what was that?" He asked, even though he heared with his enhanced hearing; he just wanted to hear it again.

"You heard me. Look just transform into a cat, or something, I don't care; I just can't go back to sleep without...I don't know...a distraction?" She sighed, rubbing a hand over her tired eyes.

"Glad I'm so distracting," Beast Boy said winking, "I knew you'd want a piece of my rockin' bod."

"Oh, get over yourself. Just because you grew up doesn't mean that I 'want you', in any way. In fact I wanted you before you grew up so hah" Raven half-laughed until she realised what she just said, her slacked slightly open, and her eyes were perfectly fearful.

"Hah, Raven you just admitted that you like me" Garfield beamed, looking like he just won the lottery.

"I did no- crap...look just get into my room Kitten Boy, and that's an order." Raven rolled her eyes at his thousand giga-watt smile.

"Aye-eye ma'am, anything to please you." His beam lessening into a sly smirk, as his eyes gained a mischevious twinkle.

"Oh that reminds me," Something dangerous flashed in Raven's eyes as she looked directly into Garfield's emerald ones, "I have one more thing I must do before I go to sleep again."

"Oh And what'd that be mi-" He was cut off by Raven's lips suddenly on his, and then just as abruptly she stepped away from him, smiling her perfected devilish smile.

"Payback, now in my room." All Garfield could do was nod numbly and follow Raven's jasmine scent into her room.

A/N: Good? Bad? Review please, I need all the help I can get since this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

-TemperTantrum


End file.
